And All Was Well
by 2olluxampora
Summary: Sometimes all that's needed to turn a bad day around is a little company. HP/DM/SS


Harry collapsed onto the sofa, utterly oblivious to the world around him. It had been a horrible day. Skipping Charms likely wouldn't make it much better, since he was sure he'd wind up with detention for it, but he couldn't stand the idea of sitting through an hour of class with the Gryffindors that afternoon. Kicking off his shoes, slipping out of his robes, and taking off his tie, he laid down, now much more comfortable in the remainder of his uniform. According to the clock, it was just past three, so he had three hours in which to relax before once again facing his classmates for dinner.

Harry was so caught up in his thoughts that he hardly noticed when the couch cushion dipped next to his feet. It was only when he felt a gentle hand against his shin that he realized he wasn't alone.

"Oh, hey," he murmured distractedly, shifting to stretch his legs across Severus' lap, so that the other would have more room.

"Oh, hey?" Severus echoed, arching an eyebrow. "Don't you have class right now?"

"Yes, but I think it's best for everyone if I don't go today," Harry replied, avoiding eye contact. It always felt like Severus could read him effortlessly, even without using Legilimency.

"In other words, you're cutting class because you're in a mood."

"You're one to talk. You're the moodiest person I know, and the second most dramatic, after Draco."

"Impertinent brat," Severus muttered fondly, hand still resting on Harry's leg. "I should turn you in to Flitwick, you know. I'm sure he's wondering where you are."

"But you won't." If he hadn't been sure of that, he wouldn't have gone to Severus' chambers, after all, even though he hadn't thought the professor would actually be there.

"Not this time," Severus agreed grudgingly, glancing at the clock. "But don't expect me to make a habit of covering for you."

"I won't, I won't." Harry smiled faintly, noticing that Severus seemed to have had a rather unpleasant day himself. "Did the first years blow anything up today?" he asked lightly, sitting up to move closer, still half in his lap.

"When don't they?" One arm slipped around Harry, holding him close. "I swear, they're all idiots with absolutely no regard for safety."

Rolling his eyes, Harry leaned comfortably into Severus, pressing a kiss to his cheek. While he sympathized with the other's frustration, it was always just a little funny to hear how Severus genuinely didn't comprehend why eleven year olds didn't have the same focus and attention to detail as NEWT-level students.

"Well, Sev, they're kids. It's kind of to be expected," Harry said, for what felt like the hundredth time that month.

"You and Draco were never like that," he retorted, sounding much like a petulant child himself.

"Mm, whatever." Harry had long since learned that there was no use in trying to have a proper conversation with Severus on the topic. He'd be much more suited to a job as a university professor, if such a thing existed in the magical world.

"What has you upset?" Severus asked after a few minutes, seemingly remembering that he wasn't the only one who'd had a bad day.

"Just...stuff."

"Such as?" Severus chuckled, a sound that never failed to make Harry smile, and tugged the younger man fully onto his lap.

"Rumors going around again," Harry mumbled, wishing he could hex whoever had started them.

"Ah, the one about Draco being in a secret relationship with Zabini? I overheard that one in the hall earlier."

"Yeah, that and another one about the three of us being evil. I suppose I should be used to all of it by now, but sometimes I just can't stand the way everyone looks at me." Harry frowned, glaring at the wall. The idea that the Boy Who Lived wouldn't be affected by anti-Slytherin sentiments couldn't be farther from the truth.

"There will always be people who are suspicious of us, unfortunately. You must try not to let it affect you. As for the rumors about Draco's love life, I've said that the two of you can be together openly."

"No," Harry replied with a sigh. "We should wait until we don't have to keep you a secret. It wouldn't feel right otherwise. It just...makes me jealous, imagining him with other people and not being able to correct anyone about it."

"I know," Severus agreed, idly thumbing over Harry's hipbone. "It makes me jealous too."

"Well, I suppose as soon as the war is over, and Draco and I graduate, all people will be able to talk about is our sinful Slytherin triad," Harry joked, capturing Severus' lips in a quick kiss.

"Perhaps for a while, but eventually there will be new rumors about one of us cheating on the others," the professor replied dryly, though he leaned in and gave Harry another kiss afterwards.

"Can't you ever just be optimistic for a minute?" Harry asked, frowning.

"I'm simply being realistic. Our relationship will always be rather high-profile, given how well-known we all are, and as such, there will be gossip."

"Mm, we could always just hide away somewhere nobody will find us for a while."

"And then there would be rumors about that."

Harry simply nuzzled against Severus lazily, trailing kisses over his jaw and neck.

"Mind if I spend the night?" he asked a few moments later. It was remarkable how quickly one of his boyfriends could cheer him up after a day of rumors and Gryffindor teasing.

"You know I don't."

Harry's lips curved into a satisfied smirk, and he nodded. It had only been a couple of months since he and Draco started sneaking into Severus' chambers at night, but it was already clear that it put all of them in a better mood. If he thought he could get away with it, Harry would gladly spend every night tangled up with Severus and Draco, but as it was, he simply had to savor each opportunity he got. The rest of Severus' students would have to do the same, as, from an outsider's perspective, the man's moods were more varied and unpredictable than ever before.

"I know," Harry said, still draped in Severus' lap. "You're lucky you have us, really. I don't think you'd ever relax otherwise."

"I rarely sleep through the night alone," Severus admitted, grimacing as though the words caused him physical pain. As much as Harry liked knowing that he helped his lovers as much as they helped him, he knew that the older man would never like admitting to any vulnerabilities. He gave a sympathetic hum, opting not to press the issue.

"I'm sure Draco will want to stay too," he replied instead, deciding that the blond was a safe conversation topic.

"If he isn't out cavorting with Mr. Zabini instead." Severus' eyes gleamed with mischief, and Harry scowled, leaning his head on a black-clad shoulder.

"You admitted that it makes you jealous too," he protested. "It would bother you even more if you had to listen to it all day like I do."

"Yes, it does," Severus said, fingers gently stroking through Harry's messy hair. "I don't enjoy the thought of either of you with someone else any more than you do. What I do know, however, is that Mr. Zabini is an insufferable playboy, working his way through as much of the student body as he can. Not at all Draco's type, wouldn't you agree?"

"I suppose it is a little funny when you put it that way," Harry agreed, mind drifting to all the things that made Draco so lovable, and so high-maintenance.

"I'd much rather picture Draco shagging _you_."

"Who's shagging Harry?" Draco asked, having entered the room halfway through Severus' sentence.

"You," Severus replied, dark eyes watching as Draco walked over to the couch and settled down next to them.

"Lucky me." Amused, Draco gave each of them a kiss, then drew back to give Harry an appraising look. "Right now?"

"Not right now, you git," Harry replied, laughing and swatting at Draco gently. "Sev was just saying that he'd rather picture you shagging me than Blaise."

"Ah. Well, I'd hope so, prat. You are rather adorable."

Chatting idly between bouts of companionable silence, the remaining time before dinner passed quickly. With an agreement to spend the night together as planned, the three split up before going up to the Great Hall.

The evening passed uneventfully, and Harry was able to ignore most of the gossip around him, aided by Draco surreptitiously holding his hand now and then. Before he knew it, he was able to slip out of the common room. Once in Severus' bedroom, Harry was able to relax again. A glance to the others showed that it was much the same for them. Everything was easier when they didn't have to pretend.

"Graduation can't come fast enough," Draco said, once they were all settled in bed.

"Sneaking around might have its benefits too," Harry mumbled around a yawn. "I don't even want to think about the sorts of things the press will say about you when they find out. But...I can't wait either. Being able to do this every night, and not have to hide that we're together in public will be amazing."

Severus made a soft noise of approval, and Harry continued on talking for a while, musing about their future lives together.

Realizing that he hadn't gotten any replies for a while, Harry glanced to either side of himself, only to find that both Draco and Severus had fallen asleep.

"I love you," he murmured fondly, closing his eyes. Harry almost always had pleasant dreams when falling asleep in his lovers' arms, but his last thought before dozing off was that right now, reality was even better.


End file.
